


My Secret Life

by skys_of_lavender18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kenma Kozume, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys_of_lavender18/pseuds/skys_of_lavender18
Summary: Akaashi is on his way to eliminate a member of the Yakuza gang. Leaving his husband Bokuto and two children back home in Boston, will the mission be a success or will he end in the hands of the yakuza?





	1. Returning Home?

As I walked up to the desolate business building, only a single room on the twenty-first floor was lit. The streets were starting to empty as adults were leaving clubs into cabs of eager drivers, waiting to consume their money for the Sunday night drive home to a busy work week.

I jogged up the first fifteen stair flights with ease, each flight recounting a new memory. At the sixteenth flight, I felt my clothes dampen, and my breath steadily increase. Six years off was too long.

“Come on, imagine Hinata and Kenma waiting for you at the top.” I encouraged myself. Their bright faces wandered into my thoughts, their arms high above their heads, waiting for me to pick them up and give them a shower of kisses onto their pudgy faces. Just five more flights Kejji, do it for them.

My shirt was stuck to my skin after my run up the stairs. I glanced around the twenty-first floor, wheezing in and out, not much has changed from the past; the cubicles were still present, the carpet still an ash gray, the windows clean-overlooking the streets, the wall-antique white, it was amazingly all the same. I caught my breath and made my way to the only room with the glowing light. I pushed open the door, hearing the familiar squeak while it opened.

“You’re late,” the man hidden in the shadows said, “ten minutes to be exact,” he said glancing down at the gold watch that shined in the dark.

“Sorry sir, I thought I had trained enough to run up twenty-one flights of stairs. I was wrong.” I replied in a raspy, yet calm voice. “Step out of the shadows Eita, I haven’t seen you for six years, it’s been a while.” I demanded. The man stepped in front of the lamp, revealing his tall, built figure. His sharp brown eyes looked down at me, observing my body while I scanned his. His chiseled face was still intimidating; his hair tips an ash brown, his eyes met mine and the silence was broken.

“Your figure has changed quite significantly Agent Keiji.” His gruff voice broke the silence.

“Raising children changes things, “ I replied. I trained everyday after adopting each of my kids. Running, meditating, yoga, weights, I did everything I could to restore my petite body to what it once was, slim yet strong, muscular, but still elegant. However, all my hard work couldn’t get rid of the weight I gained around my stomach. The culprit in my opinion was the junk food.

“Your next mission.” He said as he pulled the file from his desk. “Los Angeles, the Yakuza is planning to smuggle in huge quantities of methamphetamine into the country from Japan. The Yakuza’s second in command is overseeing this shipment. Yamaguchi Emiya.” He said as I looked at his photo in the file. “Assassinate him. He is quite literally the brain of the Yakuza.”

“Frame the kill on the local gangs?” I asked.

“Go ahead if you can. It may be difficult, be sure that you leave unscathed and unnoticed. The American Government absolutely cannot be blamed for this.”

“Understood Sir. “ I replied.

“A ticket to Los Angeles and two hundred dollars.” He said handing the items to me. 

“Do you remember who you are?”

“Yuri Yamato. I’m a translator for the Nightingale Company. I speak English, French, Japanese, Spanish, and Mandarin. I am on my way to translate for Mr. Tooru Iwaizumi at his monthly business meeting with the French investors. “ I reply easily. 

“Welcome back” he said as he flashed me a smile. I smiled back and made my way out of the tall building. I caught the last subway to the heart of Boston and made my way back home.


	2. Early Rising

“GOOD MORNING KEIJI!” I heard. I turned around to the source of the loud voice that had woke me up. My eyes fluttered open to see the man dressed in a tailored blue suit. Whoever made that shirt must've worked hard to make Bokuto's muscles show through the buisness suit.

“Koutarou, what time is it?” I asked, my morning voice hoarse. “It’s eight in the morning , the kids will come in anytime now..." As if on cue, Kenma dashes in and jumps on the bed dressed in his cat pajamas.

“Mummy, mummy! Good morning!” he said bright eyes and a smile on his face. Even though Kenma was adopted, his eyes and Koutarou's eyes are still a similar yellow. Kenma's eyes are still more piercing, sometimes I catch him staring at me like a cat ready to pounce on their prey. His hair was long and soft. His dark colored hair was the same color as mine. He was my adorable little kitten.

He started babbling about what he was bringing for show and tell when little Hinata waddled in. He was almost four, and with crazy orange hair, we got an insane amount of comments wondering where we had adopted him. Despite all the weird looks Hinata has gotten, he was still a ball of sunshine. His brown eyes lights up looking at almost anything foreign.

“Come on, let mummy up so she can make you guys breakfast.” Koutarou said while lifting the children off of me. “Up, up you go!” he said while picking up Hinata and Kenma and putting them on either shoulder. They were all so happy and giggling the whole way to the kitchen.

I sat in bed a little longer. Did I really want to leave this safe haven?  _This is your job Keiji_ , my mind had reminded me. I sighed and slowly got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

 

“Koutarou, I have to go on a business trip for a few days. I leave today.” I said, disappointment evident in my voice. I stared down at the pancakes in front of me.

“I know Keiji, I saw the ticket on the counter this morning. I’ve got a nanny for today. I’m sure my boss will let me work from home for a few days. Don’t worry about it Keiji.” He smiled at me. I smiled back, I was glad he had been so understanding of my work. He understood the importance of my position. I was the most talented translator at my company; I was always a first pick if available, at least, that's what he knew. He had no clue about the life I led at the translator company. 

I felt a little body around my leg, “Mummy. Please don’t leave.” I look down and see Kenma hugging my legs, his eyes like a dam barely holding in the water, ready to burst at any second. “Mummy will be back soon. I promise” I smiled as I bent over to lift him into my arms. “Mummy will always come back to you. I promise you Kenma love. “ I said placing kisses over his face. When he started giggling again I sat him down into a chair. I placed the pancakes on the table, and finished the rest of my morning smoothie.

I started packing Kenma and Hinata's lunch and bags for daycare and writing down what the nanny would need to do today for them. I hope they behave well for Koutarou. If anything they'll all be on a sugar high. Nothing my husband couldn't handle I think. He's such an energetic man, he''s basically on a sugar high himself half the time. As soon as the dishes were in the sink, everyone got ready to part ways. 

I kissed my husband of seven years good-bye once more as he jogged to catch the train to work. Must be a very fancy suit if he runs in that and doesn't leave a single sweat stain. I herded the kids into the car to drop them off at daycare.

"The nanny will pick them up from daycare today" I told their daycare teacher. 

"Be good okay?" I told Kenma and Hinata. They both nodded their little heads and hugged me one last time. I kissed the top of their heads. 

"Bye-Bye mommy!" Hinata smiled at me. The second the warmth left my arms, my thoughts were instantly clouded with regret and sadness. The drive home was quiet and lonely. The sky was getting gray and I needed to focus on what I was about to do.

As soon as I got home, I saw that it was already 10:00.I had three hours to pack before I had to depart for Los Angeles. Do I even have any brown temporary dye left? Well, I had three hours to figure out and temporarily dye my hair. Do I have to go to the bank to get my private identification? I need to find those lavender contacts too…


	3. Beginnings

It was funny how it all started, my secret life.

 

It was ten years ago; I had just finished my first year at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. My qualifications for the job were outstanding to say the least. I was fluent in five languages and held my own ground on the mat during training. During the final test course to become a full-fledged agent, I hit every criminal target in the designated kill shot and didn’t come close hitting a single civilian target. I was only the fifth to do so as part of the agency. After the test, everyone looked at me in awe as I tried to shift past them. 

“Dude, did you see that? He did it without breaking a single sweat!”

“Those shots were PERFECT. Have the instructors even seen anyone do that before?” 

As soon as they realized that I had entered the room someone started the loud applause that rang throughout the room. I wasn’t a man of many words or emotions but at that moment, I couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the praise I was given by my peers.

I solved cases and was sent on missions across the states and completed each one successfully without any incidents. I worked well with my co-workers, although I wasn’t too talkative or the closet with any of them.

A day after a particularly long and successful mission, it seemed like any normal day until I got to my desk with an envelope on it. I flipped it back and forth, expecting to see a return address or anything but nothing was on there except my name.

“Hello Keiji,” I heard someone say.

“Oh good morning Moniwa” I replied.

“Coffee?”

“Sure, thanks Moniwa”

Once Moniwa walked away I decided to open the letter.

 

_To: Keiji Akaashi_

_I apologize for the short notice, but the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation has chosen to let you go. As of today, you are no longer an agent for the Federal Bureau of investigation. D. W. Phillips, the CEO of the Nightingale Company in Boston, Massachusetts, has requested you. We have already included your boarding pass to Boston for you already along with the return ticket. Thank you for the work you have done for the bureau._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert G. Harvard, Director of the FBI_

 

I looked in the envelope for the ticket to Boston. I pulled it out and looked at my watch, I had just enough time to go to my superiors and demand what this was. But first, I need to know who this Phillips guy is.

I quickly pulled up Google and typed in his name and company.

_David C. Phillips is the CEO of the Nightingale Company, a translator company that loans out translators to businessmen._

Right below was the address to the business; I quickly jotted that down and ran up the stairs to my superior. 

“What the heck is this?” I slammed the door open to Ennoshita’s office, waving the letter at him. 

“I’m sorry Akaashi, it was not my decision to make. You were requested, this goes much higher than me.” He calmly stated. “You should get packing, your flight is soon. I’ll have Moniwa pack your things for you.”

“So you won’t tell me anything else Ennoshita? Nothing?” I asked again. 

“I’m sorry Keiji, I really don’t know anything else. You are my best agent, I would never dream of letting you go. My superiors aren’t telling me anything more, I’m sorry.” He replied apologetic. He got up and held out his hand.

“It was a pleasure to work with you Keiji, I hope to see you around”

“I can say the same.” I got up and shook his hand. I was still mad, and walked quickly down the stairs. I walked out of the building needing time to think about what was happening. My dream job was over. What the heck was going to happen next?

 

* * *

 

 

“We are now beginning our _descent_ to Boston. Thank you for flying American Airlines, we hope to see you again soon” the flight attendant said. Looking out the window, I waited for that bump that signaled our touchdown to my destination.

Dressed in my business attire, I quickly pulled my bag from the overhead bin and headed out of the plane. Putting the location into my phone, it was suppose to be a quick ten-minute walk. Walking through the city did calm me down a bit. Feeling the new environment, a city much nicer than Washington. 

I finally got to the building and went straight to the elevators. I wanted to get done with this immediately. I clicked the highest digit and waited patiently listening to the typical elevator music. Once the doors opened to the twenty-first floor, the secretary led me to Mr. Phillips’ office. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Akaashi. Welcome. It has been brought to my attention that you were let go from the Bureau am I correct?” he asked, his demeanor wise as he stroked his beard. His cigar box on top of his desk, figure big.

“Yes Sir. I was let go, despite my qualifications as an agent,” I spoke bitterly.  I saw his eyes light up hearing the tone of my voice. I watched him carefully, our eyes piercing through each other, questioning each other, challenging each other to bring up information we didn’t want to talk about.

“Well Mr. Akaashi, what if I were to tell you that things wouldn’t be as they seem.”

“And what do you exactly mean by that?”

“The FBI’s director is not truly the director. I am,” he stated taking his glasses off, his brown eyes staring intensely into my green eyes.

“Excuse me?” I asked standing up. “Is this a joke? The director is Robert G. Harvard. He is the Director of the FBI. ” I replied with confidence and anger. How dare this man, claim that he was the director of the FBI? _But what if it was all a lie._ My conscious thought. Was if this was a secret the government kept from the public? A secret only held by the highest level of government?

“Actually Mr. Akaashi, he is honestly the face of the Bureau, however, because of national security reasons, the true director of the FBI is hidden from the public. The position may not seem so dangerous, but it is just a precautionary measure the president wants to take.” He glanced at me, but my face was unreadable to him. He continued, “but I, David W. Phillips, am the real director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations.” He told me. 

“Prove it.” I demanded.

“Would you like to talk to the President? I have him on speed dial.” After the call to the president of the United States, I started wonder about what other secrets my country had.

“Because your skill set would be much better as an assassin,” he started, “ I requested you.” I sat there, stunned, I was qualified enough for that? To be the government’s assassin?

“The government is asking me to become an assassin?” I asked when my thoughts were collected. 

“Well, the only ones with the information would be me, the president, and another woman you will meet later. Well, are you going to accept the offer?” He asked. 

“Yes, I will.” 

* * *

 

After that day, I was reissued a different FBI badge, along with papers for my new identity. I was no longer just Keiji Akaashi. I was also Yuri Yamato, the man unknown and hidden from the rest of the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Updates soon too come


	4. Thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading :)

Being able to travel in business class may be the best part of every mission. The director always booked the last seat in business class next to the window. No one could read over my seat to read sensitive documents from this seat. The window seat was something I always won from Bokuto when we traveled. I loved to watch the plane take off and land. The window seat was always calming, overnight sunrises, landscape, or even a large body of water, the changing colors of the sky never ceased to amaze me. No matter how Bokuto whined about me getting the window seat, it was the one thing I would not cave in with.

 

After watching liftoff, I pulled out my laptop and opened a secure server. The only reason Yamaguchi would come is to monitor the transportation of something much more important than drugs. Either way whatever the shipment was, it would have to be from overseas. There were only two shipments coming from Japan. One was delivering fish, and one was delivering books and movies. The fish boat was coming into the farthest port from the entrance and arriving during the dark, it had to be the one the Yakuza was smuggling drugs off of.

 

Yamaguchi would arrive in time to make sure the shipment will be smuggled into the US border smoothly. I would just need a distraction of some sort and a 60mL syringe. Destroying the shipment wasn’t my top priority. I messaged the director to have a few supplies ready for me when I got there.

 

After the emails, I pulled up a picture of my family. I really missed them. I’ve never been away from them longer than a night. I hope they’re all right and eating well. Knowing Bokuto, dinner would be takeout or even ice cream.

 

“Excuse me passengers, we will be landing shortly. The temperature outside is seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit right now and will remain sunny the rest of the week. I hope you have enjoyed your flight. I hope to see you back with United Airlines. Thank you and Goodbye,” the captain spoke over the intercom. This was my first assignment back, I’ve been successful in every mission over the pass eleven years, and I won’t start taking any failures now.

 

My first stop after my flight was to the men’s restroom away from the gates. I take out two changes of clothes, cash, a burner phone, my ID, a picture of my family and stuffed them into my backpack. I knew it was risky taking the picture with me, but I don’t think I could leave without it. I packed the rest of my belongings back into my carry-on and stored it into airport storage.

 

I took a cab to the motel I was staying at. This was definitely the downside to keeping a low profile- living in cheap, dirty, motels so no attention would be attracted to me. A package was already waiting for me when I checked into my room under an alias. I opened it to see parts to build a homemade claymore mine, a syringe, and a used roll of duct tape. It was plenty for my mission.

 

I could only build pieces of the mines, until I reached the shipping yard. I kept the copper wire away from the main piece of the mine I didn’t want to detonate them and take out the motel and myself. I packed the standard nails and metallic balls into the cone and covered it with foil. I placed them in a bag and put them in the closet. When I left, I put the do not disturb sign on the handle, I didn’t want the maid to come in and call the police on me.

 

I left and quickly made my way into the Chinese gang’s territory. I slowed down my breathing and moved my mask up to cover up my face. I stalk the area; graffiti was everywhere, trash rolling around the streets in the wind. After an hour of searching, I found a man in a car by himself. I quickly knock him out with a single blow to the head. I duct tape his mouth shut, and his hands and feet together and hide him in the trunk of a car. I drive around looking for a place to leave him. After a few minutes, I find an abandoned warehouse and move him inside to one of the rooms close to the entrance. I was out in a matter of minutes with my foot on the pedal.

 

I looked down at the time in the car.  “6:14 huh?” I heard myself say. That was 9:14 in Boston. The kids should be in bed right now. I wonder what they had for dinner. Hopefully it wasn’t something from a fast food restaurant. Those oily foods aren’t good for them. If only Koutarou had learned-

 

“Yamato! You are not a parent right now. You are a highly respected assassin by the United States government. Get your thoughts together.” My inner conscious was yelling at me. I know it was right; I needed to separate my life right now. It was I tried to focus on storing my other life back into its file. Now was not the time.

 

I drove up near the Yakuza’s territory, and parked a couple of miles away so no suspicion would be drawn to the car. I made sure a portion of my hair covered half of my face and sneaked my way closer to their territory through dark alleyways.

 

I finally stopped at a dark alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster. I took out the picture of my family from my inner pant pocket. It was taken during Christmas, three years ago when Hinatawas barely one and Kenma was two. I was standing in the back with Koutarou, kissing under the mistletoe. Hinata was in Koutarou’s arms, looking at Koutarou and me with her huge confused eyes. Kenma was the only one looking at the camera smiling, unaware of the scene behind him.

 

I wonder how they were, without me for the first time in their lives. Were they crying? Is the nanny Koutarou had called nice? Did they have a good time at daycare? I wonder if I should bring them anything from LA. That’s what normal parents do for their children right?

 

“Are you going to the shipyard tomorrow? “ A raspy voice said cutting me off from my thoughts.

 

“No. Is there something important happening at the shipyard tomorrow?” The other man asked in Japanese, but something was off with the voice.

 

“The Saiko-Kommon, Yamaguchi Emiya, is coming from Japan to oversee the drug transfer tomorrow night.” The man said. His voice was fading as they were walking away from the dark alley. I waited till nightfall to move from my position. And back to the motel.

 

I would only have to use two mines, one to frame the Chinese gang and one to serve as a distraction. I checked the gauge of the needle, a .02mm gauge; no one will ever see the imprint of the needle. Now all there was to do was meditate and focus for what would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Kudos if your heart desires and comment if you have anything to day!
> 
> P.S. If you are looking for Bokuto and Akaashi, the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
